


feel the way i did before

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [20]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asexual Character, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: Jenna's asexual, Tyler's stressed, and Josh knows how to help.





	feel the way i did before

**Author's Note:**

> wrote more than half of this on my phone since my computer is being a lil bitch. tyler is always super needy in my fics for some reason and this is adding to that - coolio.
> 
> title from "arms unfolding" by dodie

Tyler messed up during the show.

Although uncommon, it happens - and Tyler's anxiety is in overdrive as he obsesses over the small mistake he made. He sang the wrong verse, messed up the melody, and everyone laughed and went along with it but Tyler told himself everyone hated him now.

Josh, of course, knew exactly how to help him - and Jenna had agreed. Jenna was asexual, and that did put a bit of a strain on Tyler and hers relationship, but she did what she could to make her husband happy.

Josh and Tyler had only had a sexual encounter once, when Tyler was too stressed for his own good. Jenna didn't mind, she trusted Joshua and she of course trusted her husband. If there were feelings formed, they'd deal with it later. Besides, Josh gave Tyler things that Jenna couldn't - and she wouldn't mind sharing Tyler in that way. 

Josh finds Tyler on the tour bus, he's shirtless,  tense, and laying on the floor. Josh catches sight of Twitter, Tyler's aimlessly scrolling through. He doesn't see Josh enter, and jumps slightly when Josh moves to straddle his lower back.

“Hey, Ty.” Tyler exhales a sigh, turning off his phone and laying his head on the pillow that was there more for his comfort. Josh grins slightly at the small sound Tyler makes when he presses his thumbs into Tyler’s shoulder blades, beginning to massage there. “Relax. Enjoy this, okay? Everyone makes mistakes, it’s okay that you make a few.” Tyler nods against the pillow, groaning as Josh works at a knot in his back.

“I just,” Tyler groans, “Don’t want people to think I’m a failure, like I don’t know my own music.” His eyes flutter closed, Josh’s hands rubbing at his hips and working more at his shoulders and neck. He exhales sharply as he feels Josh lean down, planing a wet, hot, opened mouth kiss on the side of his throat.

“You’re not a failure. You’re going to be fine.” Josh breathes, Tyler leans his head up and Josh smiles slightly. He presses his thumbs into Tyler’s hips, rubbing there as he plants kisses on Tyler’s jaw, humming near his ear. Tyler lets out a short whimper, arms twitching as his body melts against his best friend’s.

_ “Josh,”  _ Tyler gasps, Josh’s hands rub and squeeze at his ass. Josh plants another kiss down at the back of his neck, nipping at the skin and smiling slightly at every small gasp Tyler releases.

“What do you want? Are you hard, baby?” Tyler whimpers at the nickname, nodding into the pillow. Josh’s hands - warm and rough - rub smoothly over Tyler’s skin and Tyler’s panting, loving how  _ close  _ Josh is to him in this moment.

“Yes, yes, Josh,” Tyler gasps, “Please touch me.” Josh hums, a small praise leaving his lips - telling Tyler he’s proud for using his words. Tyler makes a small sound in his throat, glad Josh is giving him this. He hasn’t had sex for months, he needs this and Josh  _ knows.  _ Josh stands on his knees and helps Tyler turn over, giving him an understanding smile as he feels just how hard Tyler actually is under him.

“You really need this, huh?” Tyler nods, leaning up into Josh when he leans down to kiss Tyler. It’s hot, and Tyler kisses back needily - Josh’s lips are chapped and his tongue slides over Tyler’s. Tyler loves kissing Josh, the way his tongue slides against his lower lip and the way Josh rubs his thumbs roughly over Tyler’s nipples whenever they do (or did, they haven’t done this for months - as mentioned before) get the chance to kiss like this.

Tyler whimpers into Josh’s mouth, reaching up to grab at his shirt. He whines when Josh pulls away, breathing a shaky breath when Josh rolls his hips. Tyler tilts his head back, Josh grinding his hips against the man under him. Tyler’s fingers catch Josh’s thighs, a pathetic whimper leaving his lips at the friction.

Tyler had almost forgotten how good it felt to have someone pressed against him like this - he could feel Josh’s cock, squirming slightly under him as his jeans pressed in all the right places all at the same time. 

Josh pulls his own shirt off, Tyler takes it to his advantage and starts tracing Josh's torso. He doesn't normally get to touch Josh like this, he wishes he did - sometimes watching Joshua on stage (all sweaty, hammering at the drums) gives him an urge to do something more extreme - like lick him, maybe. Josh lets him touch, Tyler whimpers and lets out a loud whine as Josh grinds harder against him.

Josh watches Tyler's eyes glaze over, tearing up and he knows how sensitive Tyler is after months without any touch. Touch like this, anyway. Tyler ruts his hips up, a needy whine tumbling from his lips and Tyler lets out a disappointed noise as Josh stops grinding and slides down between his legs.

“Relax, Ty. I'm gonna take care of you.” Tyler nods, sighing through his nose when Josh unbuckles Tyler's jeans and tugs them down. “You want me to be rough?” Josh asks, kissing at Tyler's side. Tyler's completely naked now, his cock hard against his stomach.

“Please,” Tyler whimpers, he needs this. Josh presses Tyler's hips down when they rut up, in search for friction.

“I need to go get the lube. No touching or I'll have to give you a punishment.” Tyler whines and watches as Josh walks away. He doesn't come back for a few more minutes, and when he does he finds Tyler rutting down against the blanket he's laying on and whining needily.

“Joshie,” Tyler whimpers, Josh breathes out a ‘fuck.’ “Please, please, touch me. Didn't touch, wanted to be good.” Josh remembers this, remembers Tyler telling him about a headspace he has. Tyler explained it as a zone where he's safe, and Josh is glad he's distracted from everything in his head.

Josh strips, Tyler reaches out to touch and Josh - in return - smacks his hand away. Tyler whines again, keening softly when Josh grabs his thighs. “I'm not going to touch you,” Josh starts, but Tyler cuts him off.

“No, no, please, please, I need- need you to touch- Joshie,” Tyler cries, he panics and begins to tear up, and Josh shushes him. 

“Let me finish. I'm not going to touch you,  _ not yet.”  _ Tyler grabs at Josh, and Josh allows him to touch this time, smiling softly at the small sound Tyler makes when he grabs onto Josh's hand. Josh guides his fingers to Tyler's mouth and Tyler takes them in, tongue swirling around them eagerly. Josh can't deny that his cock twitches at the action.

Josh takes his fingers from Tyler's mouth and guides them down to Tyler's hole, pressing his index finger in and listening to the whimper that Tyler released. Tyler pushed down against it, Josh grabbed his hip to keep him still.

It wasn't long until Josh presses in another finger, curling them and Tyler's moaning, begging for  _ more, Joshie, more.  _ Josh gives him more, pressing in another finger and stretching him. Josh's fingers press against Tyler's prostate and Tyler keens, his hips jerking. Josh watches Tyler's cock leak, moans leaving Tyler's lips as Josh massages his prostate.

Josh loves watching Tyler fall apart, grinning when Tyler physically sobs from being overwhelmed. Tyler's body is shaking with pleasure, Josh presses harder into Tyler's prostate and Tyler's eyes roll back. He's so sensitive, Josh hums quietly.

“J- gonna cum, gonna cu- Joshie! Let me cum, please, please,” Tyler rocks his hips on Josh's fingers, chasing his orgasm - the one he needs - but Josh's fingers stop and Tyler's gasping for air. He was so  _ close  _ and it was all ripped away from him, begging and pleading for Josh to finish him off.

“No. You don't get to cum yet. Patience, baby. You'll get to cum.” Tyler cries, his cock straining, an angry red color. Josh  _ almost  _ feels bad, but doesn't. He takes time to admire Tyler, with red lips and glossy eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks from how overwhelming everything was only moments ago.

Josh runs his hand over Tyler's thighs, watching them quiver under his touch, and presses the tip of his cock to Tyler's hole. Tyler gasps, an unidentifiable sound from down in his throat sounding as he realizes what's next. Josh pushes in, careful not to hurt Tyler. Josh groans as he bottoms out, hands grabbing Tyler's thighs.

Tyler presses down onto Josh, and Josh pulls out some before slamming back in  _ hard,  _ causing a startled moan to escape Tyler. He takes a steady pace, hard and fast enough that it gives Tyler what he wants - but still has Tyler begging for  _ faster, please, faster.  _

Tyler grabs at Josh, his hands greedy and Josh leans down for more contact. Tyler gasps, whimpering and moaning with every thrust and pleading for Josh to touch him. Josh ignores him, growling when Tyler reaches down to stroke himself.

“No fucking touching, Tyler. I told you. I'm not so sure if you'll get to cum, now, since you can't even follow my order.” Josh thrusts harder with each word, Tyler whines and squirms. He's so hard, so desperate, and Josh is pounding into his prostate. Tyler's senses are overwhelmed, shaking and crying and he's begging Josh for more.

“Jo-shie, please, I- cum, need to-” Tyler can barely form words, but Josh  _ knows,  _ so he works on his own orgasm and buries himself deep inside Tyler before he cums, Tyler’s name on his tongue. Tyler keens - high and needy - as he feels Josh fill him, whining and rocking his hips to get more.

He babbles, Josh picks up something along the lines of how Tyler needs to cum, and a ‘daddy’ escapes somewhere along the line. Josh watches as he unravels more into strings of incoherent sobs. Josh pulls out, Tyler whines and Josh starts to feel bad as his body goes slack, defeated.

“What do you need? Tell me, Tyler.” Josh knows what he needs, and Tyler barely hears him.

“Jossshie,” Tyler slurs, whining, “lemme cum, please, please, need it so bad, hurts, Joshie,” Josh leans down and plants a kiss on Tyler’s neck before wrapping a hand around Tyler’s cock, thumbing the tip.

Tyler fucking  _ wails,  _ his toes curling and he scrambles to grab onto something (eventually finding Josh) as Josh taps a finger over the most sensitive part of his cock.

“Wanna see you make a mess for me. Can you do that for me, baby?” Josh gets his answer - Tyler cums immediately, eyes rolling as he finally gets his release. Josh keeps him still as he shakes and cries, body falling slack and twitching when he’s done spilling over Josh’s hand. 

Josh is in a way glad Tyler’s reduced to this - he knows Tyler’s away from his own head, distracted and surrounded by  _ Josh  _ as his breathing slows down.

Josh expects Jenna and everyone else to be back soon, so he makes his first priority Tyler - who’s body is relaxed. Take care of Tyler first, clean up later. Josh runs a bath, a bit exhausted from his own orgasm, and runs his hands over Tyler’s body until his eyes are fluttering open and he’s trying to cling to Josh.

Josh laughs, “Tyler, baby, you gotta wait. You’re still in the bath. I’ve gotta clean up first.”

“Joshie,” Tyler whines, pouting. Josh sighs, Tyler tugs at his arm until he’s complying, climbing in behind Tyler and pulling the other close to him.

“You okay, Ty?” Josh asks, Tyler hums.

“Mhm. Thank you.” Josh smiles, palming at Tyler’s thighs to keep him grounded.

“Good. You wanna cuddle after the bath, or do you want to do somethin’ else?” Tyler smiles sleepily, his eyes fluttering.

“Wan’ cuddle. Please.” Josh is rubbing at Tyler’s chest now, washing him gently.

“Okay. You can sleep Ty.” Tyler hums one last time before he’s gone, his head tilted against Josh’s chest.

Jenna comes back to the bus to find Tyler laid on top of Josh, his face planted against the other’s chest. They’re both snoring softly, and Jenna smiles. 

 

She really doesn’t think she would mind seeing this more often.


End file.
